


It’s Only Up From Here...Right?

by bobasheebaby



Series: Side by Side [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: The pictures are out, Liam knows they aren’t what they seem. Queen Regina is trying to have Skylar removed from the running. Liam knows it’s a risk, but he knows she’s in danger no matter what he says. He knows the only way to uncover who plotted against them is together.





	It’s Only Up From Here...Right?

Liam and Skylar danced and twirled around the ballroom, although it was far from the carefree happy dance he had envisioned earlier in the evening. All eyes were fixed on them, yet the whispered harsh words that accompanied the stares were far from normal. Liam’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach when it should have been soaring. _If this is how the nobles reacted how will the public react? Will Skylar be accepted or will the public cry in outrage?_ It was far too late for him to change his mind now, the nobles would forever question any decision he made. One look into her emerald eyes and he knew he wouldn’t change his mind even if he could. He could endure any harsh words or speculation as long as she was by his side.

Liam twirled Skylar away from him, pulling her with her back flush to his chest, arms wrapping securely around her middle as they swayed gently to the music. Skylar tried to lose herself in the music, the feeling of being enveloped in his arms. She couldn’t get the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that they might have a harder time proving her innocence than either of them expected. It felt like a dark cloud was hanging above their heads threatening their happy ending. As strong as she was, she wasn’t sure how much she could endure without breaking.

Madeline tried to hide her disdain for the couple twirling on the dance floor. _That should be me! She isn’t fit to be queen!_ Madeline spun on her heel, her platinum blonde curls splaying out behind her as she stomped across the room pushing shocked nobles out of the way. She forced a small smile to cover up her scowl as she requested her third, or was it fourth fruity concoction from the bartender. She sipped at the delectable cocktail as she tried to formulate a plan to once again secure her rightful position as future queen. This was not the way the night was supposed to end, but she would not be deterred, she would be queen as promised.

***

“You said to trust you, you told me not to worry. You promised I would be queen and what does he do?! He goes and stands in front of the entire court and picks her even with those pictures hanging over her head. So please tell me how the hell you plan to fix this!” Madeline hissed. Her normal pulled together and poised demeanor had disappeared several fruity drinks ago. Her normally perfectly coiffed hair in complete disarray. Her hands curled into fists so tightly her perfectly manicured nails dug crescent moons into her palms.

“Madeline dear, please remain calm. He may think he knows what he wants, but he shall soon see that you are what is best for him and the country. Once the people show their hatred of her, and they will, he will have no choice but to renounce her and then my dear he shall choose you.” Regina replied calmly. She remained unriled, as calm and poised as ever, the perfect picture of a queen.

“How can I remain calm when your entire plan is falling apart! You and Constantine promised me the crown. I should have known that Liam wouldn’t be as easy to control as his brother!” Madeline shouted stomping her foot like a petulant child who didn’t get her way.

“Madeline pull yourself together, this is no way for the future queen to comport herself—”

“But I’m not the future queen am I? She is! Even after we set her up, threatened her, and released those photographs she still wears the ring that should be mine!”

“Trust me dear, I secured the crown for myself and I will do so for you. Never again will another filthy commoner wear the crown. Unlike myself, you shall have the crown and all the heirs, so stop your fretting. From now on you need to continue to keep yourself composed, put your best foot forward always act as if everyone is watching because they are. Show Cordonia and Liam that he chose the wrong woman to be queen and soon enough the crown shall be yours as promised. Now go drink some water, and get some rest tomorrow is a new day.” Regina stated coolly and calmly. “Remember dear, keep poised, never stepping even a toe out of line as you never know who is watching, the future queen can’t ever misstep if she wishes to have the support of her country.”

Madeline glowered at Regina, unimpressed by her ‘dear’ cousin’s thinly veiled threats. How she loathed that she needed the tainted Rys blood to ensure that a Drammir would rule in the future. She would be queen and she wouldn’t let anyone stand in her way. She would bring the stolen crown back to the rightful place.

 


End file.
